


A Little Unsteady

by DecemberKat



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, M/M, Morning After, Vincent Savetti's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10118432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberKat/pseuds/DecemberKat
Summary: Mario doesn't know what to do with himself. Angus helps.





	

Mario woke up that morning to the hiss and rumble of Angus’s elderly coffee pot awakening from its nightly slumber. The smell of moderately burnt coffee wafted down to where Mario lay half-buried in Angus’s comforters in Angus’s bed, and…

Oh no. Mario thought. He bolted up the best he could under the circumstances slithered out of his blanket nest and headed down the hallway towards the increasingly-tempting smell of coffee. When he got to the little kitchenette he was stopped short by the sight of Angus calmly sipping from an oversized owl mug and getting ready to scramble some eggs in a frying pan that looked as if it had weathered more storms than the Eastern Seaboard. When Angus noticed Mario standing next to his rickety little oak dining table he grinned, almost as if Mario’s entire worldview hadn’t radically shifted in the past twenty-four hours.

“I think I might have a little bacon left in the freezer, if you want some,” Angus said, cracking a couple of eggs into a bowl. “How’d you sleep?” Mario shrugged noncommittally and grabbed a relatively clean mug off the drying rack and poured himself a cup of coffee, wincing at the bitter taste. Angus silently handed him a little carton of half and half from the fridge and watched the other doctor pour a more-than-healthy amount into his cup. After a couple sips the caffeine began to take effect, and Mario turned back towards Angus, who was, by now, scraping some delicious-looking scrambled eggs onto two plates. Mario took one gratefully.

“So,” he said when they’d sat down. “Last night…” Angus frowned and stabbed another chunk of egg.

“What about it?” he asked worriedly. “You’re not… regretting last night are you?” Mario’s eyes widened.

“No! No, of course not!” Mario assured him. “I just… I’ve never really done this before.”

“Had breakfast before running off the morning after?” Angus said dryly. Mario snorted and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

“No, of course I have! What do you take me for?” There was a silent pause. “I mean… done this with… with another guy.” Angus looked up from his plate with those dopey, empathetic eyes he used when he gave a difficult diagnosis.

“I know. You told me last night.” Mario felt his face flush beet red.

“Not like that! Well, kinda like that…” The previous night’s events started rushing through his mind. He remembered how gentle Angus had been, checking in every step of the way. He remembered that first, maddeningly slow breach of his entrance. Angus was had been big. It was understandable, of course. Angus was, after all, fairly tall, with broad shoulders and large hands. But none of that had prepared Mario for how truly incredible it had felt to have Angus inside of him, the feeling of being so wonderfully whole like he’d never experienced in his whole life.  
Mario’s mouth went dry just thinking about it. 

“I mean… I've never really…” he trailed off, unsure how to go on. “In high school I had a crush on this… guy on the basketball team, uh, Dashiell.”

“Like the author?”

“Yeah. Anyway, Dash and I started hanging out, going out on the weekends cruising for girls.” Angus looked skeptical. Mario pressed on, undeterred.

“So one weekend we’re up in my room watching a movie. Dicking around, not really watching… it was some Tarantino vampire flick, whatever. Anyway, we’re up there, like… play wrestling or whatever and he ends up on top of me and… that’s when my dad walks in…” The memory comes flashing back like it was yesterday: the yells, the screams, the bloom of pain when his father slaps him across the face, the sad, scared look in Dash’s eyes before Mario’s father chased him out of house and into the street… Through all this Angus is still looking at him with those big bright eyes of his. Mario cleared his throat and stood, plate in hand.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” Angus stood and came up behind him, curling his arms around his boyfriend’s narrow frame.

“It’s alright,” Mario muttered softly. He set his plate down on the counter and turned, nuzzling his face into Angus’s broad chest. It occurred to him that, for the first time in far too long, he felt safe. Well and truly _safe._


End file.
